La poupée de porcelaine
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: OS romanticofantastique sur le couple Malfoy ou la rencontre entre le petit Lucius et une ravissante poupée de porcelaine ...


Résumé : un petit OS sur le couple Narcissa / Lucius ; pour une fois, j'ai essayé de faire court ...

Genre : romantico-fantastique

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

A propos de la chronologie : j'ai respecté les dates données par notre auteur préféré ; c'est-à-dire que Lucius a trois ans de moins que Bellatrix, un de moins qu'Andromeda et un de plus que Narcissa. Ce n'est pas essentiel mais je tiens à le préciser.

Bonne lecture !

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

**La poupée de porcelaine**

De l'autre côté de la grille de fer rouillée massivement ouvragée, il pouvait apercevoir, masquée par l'épais feuillage désordonné des chênes qui bordaient l'allée abandonnée, la façade grisâtre de l'imposante demeure, silencieuse et solitaire dans cette claire après-midi d'été, et, au-dessus du toit, l'immensité du ciel bleu.

Il avança jusqu'à la grille, qui, dans un effroyable grincement d'agonie, tourna sur ses gonds, troublant brièvement la quiétude doucereuse du jardin bercé par les murmures des feuilles, les pépiements des oiseaux et les battements d'ailes des papillons.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée. Les graviers crissaient imperceptiblement sous ses pas, assourdis par le chant végétal qui avait tout envahi désormais. Les souvenirs remontaient par vagues successives.

Il sourit.

Et, porté par la tendresse des souvenirs passés et l'émerveillement de l'instant présent, il se dirigea à pas lents vers le manoir, laissant entrouverte derrière lui l'imposante grille forgée dont les armoiries disparaissaient, dévorées par les lichens.

Que de belles après-midi il avait passées dans ce merveilleux jardin à jouer avec les sœurs Black ! Il n'y avait que quelques années d'écart entre elles et lui si bien qu'ils pouvaient tous trois partager gaiement les mêmes jeux. Et de jeux il y en avait eus dans cet immense parc ! Que de courses, de cavalcades, de cris, qui, les jours de pluie ou de froid, se poursuivaient jusqu'entre les murs de l'imposant manoir Black et résonnaient en vagues joyeuses le long des parois lambrissées.

A l'occasion, il leur rendait leur invitation : les deux sœurs venaient alors chez lui, essentiellement jouer au quidditch, ce que Monsieur Black leur interdisait formellement d'habitude. Bellatrix était une redoutable batteuse, capable d'envoyer un cognard de part et d'autre de l'enfilade de pièces du rez-de-chaussée en brisant tous les vitraux, les miroirs en pied et les lustres en cristal d'un coup, et Andromeda une attrapeuse hors pair, capable d'enchaîner les loopings et les piquets si vite et si près du sol que les hortensias du jardin en perdaient leurs pétales, les roses leurs épines et les gnomes leur tête. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines au petit Lucius pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait alors mieux compris la réaction de Monsieur Black : loin d'être le relent d'un vieux préjugé qui condamnait la pratique du quidditch par la gente féminine, son interdiction relevait tout simplement du pur instinct de survie.

Lucius eut un franc sourire, qui se fana quand devant lui se dressa soudain, hors des ombres vertes des chênes, la grise silhouette du manoir.

Une étrange émotion monta en lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda longuement la bâtisse. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi triste et terne. Depuis trois ans que les Black étaient partis s'installer à Londres, à l'occasion de la rentrée de Bellatrix à Poudlard, il n'était jamais revenu. Eux non plus.

Il resta là quelques instants, tout à ses souvenirs, puis se décida à avancer jusqu'au majestueux perron de marbre qu'il gravit d'un pas lent et solennel.

Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à entrouvrir, dans un grincement à réveiller les morts, la lourde porte de chêne massif.

Un souffle d'air lui caressa le visage : plusieurs carreaux des fins vitraux colorés décorant la face opposée du vaste hall d'entrée s'étaient brisés sous les coups conjugués du temps et des éléments et laissaient entrer, en même temps que les rayons du soleil dans lesquels les grains de poussière en suspension prenaient pour un bref instant l'éclat doré des étoiles, la brise estivale qui baignait de douceur ce bel-après-midi de juillet aussi bien que la bise hivernale qui avait emporté jusque sur le dallage de marbre gris perle quelques feuilles mortes aux couleurs plus ou moins fanées des automnes passés.

Lucius contemplait avec un sentiment indéfinissable, entre joie et tristesse, les flétrissures des ans sur un lieu cher à son cœur et toujours vivant en lui, un lieu qui avait vu s'écouler une tendre partie de son enfance. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas aller à la nostalgie. Il savait qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de garder l'esprit ouvert pour que, comme par magie, le passé revive et se fasse présent.

Il sourit pour lui-même, d'un sourire rayonnant, et se décida à faire le tour des pièces pour retrouver un peu de l'ambiance qui avait merveilleusement baigné ses jeux enfantins avec les deux sœurs Black.

Bien que chaque pièce sans exception, de la bibliothèque à la salle de réception en passant par le placard à balais, regorgeât de milles anecdotes délicieuses et que chacune des vieilles pierres résonnât encore d'éclats de rire enfantins, il ne s'attarda pas au rez-de-chaussée et revint bientôt dans le grand hall. Le meilleur restait à venir. Il eut un nouveau sourire rayonnant.

D'un pas élastique, il monta prestement les trois volées de marches qui desservaient les étages principaux puis, arrivé au troisième et dernier étage, il emprunta sans aucune hésitation le modeste escalier de chêne qui conduisait aux combles.

Un peu essoufflé par sa course folle, il se laissa tomber dans une des flaques de lumière que la toiture d'ardoise malmenée par les intempéries et les années laissaient filtrer ça et là. Quelque part sous les poutres et les traverses un pigeon roucoulait, soliste inspiré d'une chorale improvisée dont le chant déferlait jusque dans la froide demeure abandonnée, l'emplissant de vie, faisant fi des épais murs de pierres.

Lucius s'allongea, protégea ses yeux avec son bras et, bercé par le murmure des feuillages et le pépiement des oiseaux, se laissa aller à ses souvenirs et à ses rêveries.

Autour de lui, dans ce grenier qui avait été le terrain de jeu favori des trois enfants, le bric-à-brac qui avait tant nourri leur imagination débordante semblait, sous une couche de poussière protectrice, veiller sur le sommeil de quelque princesse endormie par un maléfique sortilège.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il avait somnolé. Mais le soleil lui paraissait moins haut dans le ciel, les rayons qui tombaient des ardoises sombres lui semblaient moins crus qu'à son arrivée. Il allait devoir rentrer ; autrement ses parents risquaient de s'inquiéter. Il les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il allait se promener du côté du manoir Black, qui n'était qu'à quelques bornes du domaine Malfoy ; mais sa mère était si anxieuse et son père si autoritaire ...

Il se leva, s'épousseta puis sortit tranquillement du grenier. Arrivé au troisième étage, il ne résista pas au plaisir de jeter un coup d'œil dans les pièces : la chambre de Bellatrix, celle d'Andromeda et la chambre d'amis, où il dormait lorsqu'il venait passer la nuit chez les Black. Lucius sourit encore une fois en se souvenant des parties endiablées de « Loup-garou y es-tu » qu'ils y faisaient.

En sortant de la chambre, il avisa, en face de lui, une porte close. Derrière, il le savait bien qu'il n'ait jamais été autorisé à y entrer, se trouvait la chambre de Monsieur et de Madame Black.

Il hésita.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. D'ailleurs, contrairement aux autres pièces qu'il avait visitées, la porte de celle-ci n'était-elle pas fermée ?

Après avoir un peu balancé, il finit par tourner les talons et marcha à pas décidés vers le seuil de l'escalier où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied quand il suspendit son geste et tourna lentement la tête vers la fameuse porte.

Il pouvait voir le trou de la serrure briller de la chaude lumière qui devait inonder la pièce à travers les vitres poussiéreuses.

Il reposa le pied par terre et se tourna complètement. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il ne s'agissait que d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil après tout. Il ne voyait là rien de répréhensible.

En quelques enjambées il franchit la distance restante et, pilant devant la porte, le cœur battant trop rapidement à son goût, il posa une main moite sur la poignée de cuivre brunie et la baissa lentement, puis, comme elle résistait inexplicablement, pesa de tout son poids jusqu'à ce que le déclic grippé du mécanisme se fasse entendre.

Lucius fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir alors sans bruit et sans effort. Il le fut encore plus de constater que tous les volets des hautes croisées finement ouvragées étaient clos et qu'à travers les claires-voies de bois ne filtrait qu'une lumière doucement tamisée.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis, désormais habitué au clair-obscur, regarda autour de lui avec attention.

Il n'y avait rien à voir. Rien du tout.

Aucun meuble sur le froid dallage marmoréen, aucun tableau sur les parois luxueusement lambrissées, aucun lustre au terne plafond à caissons. Rien. Rien d'autre que le vide mortifère d'une vaste pièce vide, figée, silencieuse.

Un peu déçu, vaguement gêné, il allait ressortir quand son attention fut retenue par un faible halo doré au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha, intrigué.

La surprise le cloua sur place.

Une petite poupée de porcelaine.

C'était une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle était magnifique avec ses belles boucles lisses et dorées, ses grands yeux bleus ourlés de longs cils pailletés d'or, sa bouche vermeille artistiquement peinte.

Lucius s'étonna qu'elle ait été laissée là, comme abandonnée ; une si belle poupée !

Il resta longtemps à la contempler, sans bouger, comme ensorcelé. Enfin il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et il lui sembla qu'elle lui souriait.

Alors, le cœur battant la chamade, il dévala les escaliers, chacun de ses pas affolés arrachant un grincement sec au bois vermoulu, traversa le hall en courant puis tira derrière lui la lourde porte d'entrée, dont le sourd claquement lui parvint alors qu'il avait déjà sauté les marches du perron deux à deux et qu'il courait désormais le long de l'allée gravillonneuse, la poupée toujours amoureusement pressée contre lui, jusqu'à atteindre la grille rouillée qu'il referma avec soin avant de reprendre sa course folle parmi les hautes herbes verdoyantes, laissant derrière lui l'imposante silhouette du manoir Black, toujours aussi silencieux et solitaire dans l'azur pastel du jour déclinant.

Le petit Lucius courrait à en perdre haleine, emportant loin de cette demeure endormie, une petite poupée de porcelaine qu'il serrait tendrement contre son cœur, sentant confusément qu'elle était bien plus que cela.

Le petit Lucius ignorait en effet qu'au fin fond du jardin, au sein du caveau de l'illustre famille Black, au milieu des épitaphes jaunis des ancêtres, une petite plaque de marbre blanc, avec seulement un nom et deux dates, deux fois la même : 22 mars 1955, portait le nom de Narcissa Black.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

De l'autre côté de la lourde grille de fer forgée, il pouvait apercevoir, dissimulée par l'épais feuillage émeraude des chênes qui bordaient l'allée abandonnée, la façade grisâtre de l'imposante bâtisse, silencieuse et solitaire dans cette claire après-midi d'été, et, tout autour, l'immensité d'un océan de verdure.

L'imposant manoir Black, massif, inébranlable, majestueux, détachait sa sombre et terne silhouette sur le vert chamarré d'un parc retourné à l'état sauvage et sur le bleu azur d'un firmament ensoleillé.

La petite boîte blanche fermée d'un ruban de satin bleu amoureusement pressée contre sa poitrine, le petit Lucius avança jusqu'à la grille et s'arrêta. Les armoiries disparaissaient désormais entièrement sous les lichens. Les deux lévriers héraldiques n'étaient plus que deux amas mousseux aux contours indistincts.

Il resta ainsi, immobile et silencieux, de longues minutes puis, la mort dans l'âme, posa doucement sa main sur la grille. Au froid rouillé du métal se mêlait la chaleur tempérée des rayons du soleil sur la mousse. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite. Un an jour pour jour. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu revenir plus tôt, lors des vacances de Pâques notamment. Mais l'occasion était bien trop spéciale : il venait ici pour la remettre à sa place, là d'où elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû partir.

Il venait pour la remettre à sa place mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir d'elle avec tristesse ; alors il avait choisi d'y revenir un an après l'avoir découverte. Un peu comme pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Ce jour où elle était entrée dans sa vie. Puis il fermerait la porte, de la chambre, du manoir, du parc. Il fermerait le domaine tout entier et n'y reviendrait plus jamais.

Il marchait d'un pas distrait sur les graviers crissant où pointaient ça et là quelques brins d'herbe folle. L'épais feuillage des chênes donnaient une fraîcheur ombragée à travers laquelle perçaient quelques rayons dorés du soleil. Il restait aveugle à la beauté du parc alentour, sourd au chant de la vie végétale, entièrement plongé dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques et mélancoliques.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle prendrait autant d'importance à ses yeux ? Autant de place dans sa vie ? Autant de force dans son cœur ? N'était-elle pas qu'une poupée après tout, sûrement la plus belle de toutes les poupées de porcelaine, mais une poupée quand même ? Rien de plus finalement qu'un objet sans vie et sans âme ? Le petit Lucius essayait de s'en convaincre, mais sans succès. Elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était le trésor inestimable caché dans un manoir abandonné que lui seul avait su trouver.

Elle était son secret.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il arriva au pied du perron sans même s'en rendre compte. Là aussi la nature avait repris ses droits : le lierre avait délié ses branchages des escaliers à la corniche du premier étage en passant par la terrasse et la façade du rez-de-chaussée, la glycine avait nappé la rambarde de la terrasse de ses petites clochettes violettes et les boutons d'or avaient éclos par brassées entières sur le vert émeraude de l'herbe grasse et drue qui, telle l'océan, venait battre jusqu'au pied du perron.

Il monta la volée de marches et entreprit d'ouvrir la lourde porte de chêne massif. Il eut beau s'escrimer sur le heurtoir de cuivre terni et peser de toutes ses forces contre le battant, l'imposante porte de bois restait inébranlable, désespérément close, interdisant l'accès au manoir.

Lucius songea un instant à faire usage de sa baguette. Il lui semblait inconvenant toutefois d'entrer par effraction dans la demeure. S'il ne pouvait entrer, il y avait une raison. Sans compter que de toute manière, mais cela n'était qu'un détail insignifiant à ses yeux, il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en-dehors de Poudlard.

Lentement, il fit le tour du manoir, marchant au milieu des fleurs sauvages, les brins d'herbe chatouillant ses mollets nus. Il arriva de l'autre côté, face au gigantesque vitrail qui fermait le hall d'entrée et diffusait une lumière polychrome sur le dallage noir et blanc du rez-de-chaussée qu'il apercevait à travers les carreaux brisés.

Artistiquement dissimulée par la finesse de l'ouvrage, une haute porte-fenêtre à double battant se fondait dans le vitrail. Les jours de beau temps, elle ouvrait sur le jardin et laissait entrer le printemps jusque dans la maison.

Lucius passa la main à travers un des croisillons et fit jouer la poignée. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de finalement réussir à entrebâiller un des battants. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture, la boîte toujours serrée avec précaution contre sa poitrine. L'air était frais à l'intérieur du grand hall. Il eut un bref frisson. Mais la température n'y était sans doute pas pour grand-chose à vrai dire.

D'un pas lent, il finit par se diriger vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Il marqua une courte pause devant la chambre de Monsieur et Madame Black, puis entra et avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Là, il posa la boîte sur le sol, défit le ruban et sortit délicatement la poupée de porcelaine.

Il la regarda longtemps.

Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, malgré la longue fissure qui barrait son délicat visage peint.

Cette fissure qui était apparu un pluvieux soir de la fin mars et qui semblait avoir déchiré son propre cœur plutôt que l'ovale délicat de la poupée.

Elle ne s'était pas brisée, simplement fendue. Mais c'était trop. C'était comme si elle avait perdu de son charme et de son mystère.

Et tout ça était entièrement de sa faute, lui qui n'avait pas su en prendre suffisamment soin.

Il l'assit délicatement sur le sol, rajusta une anglaise, puis finit par se relever.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il sortit de la chambre d'un pas mécanique et tira la porte derrière lui. Le claquement sec du bois ne trouva aucun écho entre les murs lambrissés.

Lucius jeta un dernier regard à la porte close de la chambre. Puis, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se décida à redescendre enfin.

A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'un violent tremblement secoua l'imposante bâtisse, faisant tomber la poussière des murs défraichis et carillonner les vitraux colorés du vaste puits de lumière. Sous le choc, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retrouva assis par terre sur le palier sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il secoua ses cheveux blonds, se frotta les mains sur ses culottes courtes et se remit debout, un peu hébété. La secousse avait été brève mais puissante, ébranlant le manoir jusque dans ses fondations.

Lucius resta là quelques instants, le cœur battant, les bras ballants, écoutant avec attention les murmures étouffés des vieilles pierres. Le chant végétal filtrait toujours à travers les carreaux cassés, troublée par une sourde rumeur, d'abord légère comme le clapotis de l'eau puis de plus en plus prononcée, comme le ressac de la marée, une rumeur qui fut bientôt un véritable grondement, semblable aux flots déchainés des tempêtes, un grondement qui paraissait monter des entrailles du manoir et qui ricochait dans chacune des pierres, chacun des carreaux, chacun des lambris, avec le même accent menaçant que le roulement du tonnerre.

Le vacarme était assourdissant.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que le sol se souleva sous ses pieds, le projetant dans les airs. Il retomba durement sur le sol, quelques mètres en arrière. Sa tête heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa sur ses jambes, et, comme en proie à l'ivresse, avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la pièce pour récupérer la poupée.

Le sol tremblait toujours sous ses pas. Le grondement furieux qui emplissait la demeure bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il se rua hors de la chambre mais comme il atteignait le seuil, il poussa un cri. Les lattes du parquet s'étaient affaissées, l'entrainant vers le sol, comme aspiré par des sables mouvants. Il se hissa à la force du poignet hors du plancher à travers lequel il avait failli passer et, sourd à la douleur qui lui vrillait les jambes, reprit sa course, serrant davantage encore la poupée contre lui.

La noble maison des Black, autrefois si calme qu'elle en semblait morte, était désormais agitée d'une fureur destructrice, comme si tous les démons de l'enfer se déchainaient subitement. Les lattes du parquet se gondolaient en craquant sinistrement, des copaux de bois fusaient dans tous les sens, les murs se lézardaient de fissures béantes. L'immense vitrail s'effondra soudain dans un bruit de verre cassé et des éclats colorés s'éparpillèrent dans les airs comme une nuée de papillons, les rayons du soleil jouant dans leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

Le jeune Lucius n'avait toujours pas atteint les escaliers quand il sentit soudain le sol explosait sous ses pas ; dans une courbe gracieuse, son corps voltigea par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.

Horrifié, il tendit ses mains en une protection dérisoire. Il le regretta aussitôt, sentant la poupée lui glisser entre les doigts. Il tenta un mouvement mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait lâchée.

Elle allait s'écraser au sol et éclater en mille morceaux ! Peut-être même que ce serait lui qui l'écraserait et la ferait exploser. Oh non ! Il préférerait se briser lui-même plutôt que de briser encore une fois la poupée de porcelaine, qu'il n'a pas su protéger.

Le temps semblait suspendu et pourtant le dallage de grand hall s'approchait à toute vitesse. Bientôt, la poupée s'écraserait ; il la voyait tournoyer dans le vide, au milieu des débris de verre, de bois et de pierre. Et lui aussi.

Il hurla.

« Nooooooon ! »

Ensuite, ce ne fut plus qu'un immense trou noir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentait ses membres endoloris le lançaient douloureusement. Il porta machinalement une main à sa tête et fut soulagé de ne pas y sentir la moite tiédeur du sang. Devant ses yeux dansaient une multitude de points noirs et blancs qui crépitèrent quand il essaya de relever la tête. Il jugea plus prudent de rester allongé encore un moment et profita de ce répit pour clarifier ses sens.

Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il lui semblait que les taches noires et blanches se dissipaient pour laisser place à un halo de lumière pale et diffuse. Il cligna encore des yeux, la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne paralysant ses capacités d'analyse. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le halo de plus en plus doré qu'il distinguait entre l'ombre de ses cils.

Il conçut vaguement l'idée que ce puisse être un rayon de soleil ; le tremblement qui avait secoué l'imposante bâtisse avait été si violent qu'il était tout à fait possible que la toiture se soit elle aussi effondrée.

Enfin il parvint à mettre un nom sur le halo doré et à articuler quelques mots :

« La poupée de porcelaine ... »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être la poupée de porcelaine ... Ce ne pouvait être qu'un ange. Il devait être mort. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

Le merveilleux visage marmoréen de la petite fille se voila un instant quand elle demanda d'une voix inquiète à Lucius s'il allait bien. Et comme il ne put répondre rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait déjà dit, elle retrouva son lumineux sourire et lui dit, d'une voix douce :

« En réalité, je m'appelle Narcissa. Narcissa Black. Enchantée ».

Ce fut comme un déclic pour le jeune Lucius, qui se redressa d'un coup et la regarda, toujours incrédule. Et comme il allait parler, elle s'approcha de lui.

Et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Puis, toute légère et riante, elle s'enfuit en courant, se retournant sur le seuil pour lui adresser un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'éblouissante lumière du dehors.

Quand Lucius parvint enfin à reprendre ses esprits et à se précipiter dehors, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

La poupée de porcelaine était une petite fille de chair et de sang ?! Impossible ! ... Et puis, pourquoi pas après tout, ce monde n'était-il pas magique ?

Les battements affolés de son cœur et les douleurs lancinantes de ses membres lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que c'était bien une ravissante petite fille au teint de porcelaine qui l'avait réveillé de son évanouissement, qui avait dit s'appeler Narcissa Black et qui l'avait embrassé sur la joue ...

Ce fut dans un état second qu'il rentra chez lui, plus obnubilée que jamais par la mystérieuse petite poupée de porcelaine.

Le petit Lucius ignorait en effet qu'au fin fond du jardin, au sein du caveau de l'illustre famille Black, au milieu des épitaphes jaunis des ancêtres, derrière la petite plaque de marbre blanc au nom de Narcissa Black, l'alcôve n'avait jamais contenu rien d'autre que quelques grains de poussière.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Au milieu du joyeux brouhaha qui emplissait la Grande Salle, Lucius restait absorbé dans ses pensées, imperturbable. Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, des battements de plus en plus rapides à mesure que la cérémonie de la répartition approchait. Il espérait qu'elle serait là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il ne l'avait pas aperçue sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ ; ni dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Mais elle devait y être. Il n'avait pas eu non plus le courage de parcourir tout le train pour la chercher. Que lui aurait-il dit ? Il n'aurait pas su gérer ses émotions. Or il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Il était donc resté dans son compartiment, faisant de son mieux pour se laisser distraire par les bavardages de ses camarades.

Le chemin de la gare de Pré-au-Lard avait été plus facile ; les premières années voyageant sur barques à travers le Lac Noir, il n'avait pas eu la tentation de la chercher des yeux parmi toutes les têtes qui montaient à bord des calèches.

Il s'était laissé entraîné par le flot des élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pavoisée comme à l'accoutumée aux couleurs des quatre maisons, puis jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Là il y avait vu les deux sœurs Black, les deux qu'il ait jamais connues, Bellatrix et Andromeda. Et dire qu'il y en avait une troisième ! ... Il n'osait pas y croire tout à fait. Le choc d'une telle découverte l'avait considérablement ébranlé ; au moins autant que la perte de sa poupée et que sa rencontre avec la petite fille, cette ravissante petite fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la poupée de porcelaine et qui répondait au doux nom de Narcissa Black.

L'air de rien, il avait questionné ses parents. Ce n'était pas possible que pendant onze années, il n'y ait eu que deux sœurs et que tout à coup il y en ait une troisième ! Comme son père l'avait regardé d'un œil circonspect et que sa mère avait haussé les sourcils d'un air inquiet, Lucius avait reformulé sa question, pour ne pas les effrayer sur sa santé mentale, bien que lui-même commençât à s'en inquiéter. Après un bref regard à son mari qui lui avait donné tacitement son accord, madame Malfoy avait expliqué à son fils qu'il était désormais suffisamment grand pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la benjamine des Black, mais qu'elle comptait sur sa discrétion.

Monsieur et madame Black étaient déjà les parents heureux de deux adorables fillettes quand madame Black fut enceinte pour la troisième fois. Hélas, l'enfant, une fille, encore une, naquit prématurément un pluvieux soir de mars, presque deux mois avant le terme prévu, à moitié étouffé par son cordon ombilical, et semblait ne devoir pas passer la nuit.

Dans son chagrin et son anxiété, monsieur Black ordonna immédiatement tous les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Il trouva même un prénom pour sa fille, cette fille qu'il voyait mourir alors même qu'elle n'avait encore rien vécu : Narcissa. C'était une entorse à la tradition, il le savait bien. Mais ce soir là, le soir de sa naissance, la pluie qui tombait drue et terne sur les ombres alentours, mêlant le ciel et la terre en une même infinité triste et terne, masquait les étoiles et seuls les pétales des narcisses jaunes qui écloraient dans le jardin aux pieds des larges baies vitrées apportaient quelques touches colorées à cette mélancolique grisaille.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas sauté de joie quand il avait appris que ce serait une fille. Encore une, quand il espérait tant un garçon, un fils, un héritier. Une de trop, avait-il même pensé. Eh bien, son égoïsme et son amertume seraient bientôt punis, et il pleurerait la mort d'une enfant qu'il n'avait jamais désirée.

En fait, la petite fille passa la nuit, tant bien que mal, mais elle resta si faible, si pâle et si fragile que ses parents la gardèrent constamment à la maison, installant son berceau dans leur chambre, veillant sur elle jour et nuit. Les années passèrent, elle survécut. Mais jamais elle ne fut autorisée à sortir de sa chambre et à se mêler aux jeux des autres enfants. Les onze ans de sa sœur aînée fut pour toute la famille l'occasion de s'installer à Londres.

Lucius avait écouté sa mère avec une attention dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Son père aussi avait été surpris. D'autant plus que Lucius était resté pétrifié de longues minutes après que sa mère eut fini de parler.

C'était donc vrai ! Il existait bien une petite Black !

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la lourde porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer d'un pas solennel la vice-directrice Minerva McGonagall suivie d'une soixantaine d'élèves plus ou moins impressionnés et silencieux. Lucius fronça ses yeux, si gris et froids d'habitude, qui s'illuminèrent de bonheur quand il la vit au milieu de toutes ces sombres silhouettes inconnues. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes.

Il existait bien une petite Black.

Et elle était là, sous ses yeux.

La cérémonie de répartition commença dès lors que le Choipeau Magique eut achevé sa chanson et trois ou quatre enfants furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Et bientôt ce fut le tour de la ravissante petite fille au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux d'or.

Autour de lui les commentaires allaient bon train. Mais il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Tout son être était absorbé dans la contemplation de la petite fille assise bien droite sur le tabouret, le visage grave, attendant le verdict du Choipeau magique.

« Serpentard ! »

Son cœur explosa.

Autour de lui s'élevaient des cris de joie et des applaudissements sonores. Elle était à Serpentard. Lui aussi. Ils étaient dans la même maison.

Toujours souriante, elle s'assit avec grâce à l'extrémité du banc et d'un bref signe de tête salua ses deux ainées qui lui souriaient chaleureusement pour la féliciter. Puis son regard balaya la table et elle reconnut Lucius, toujours pétrifié d'incrédulité, qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard un seul instant depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la Grande Salle.

Ses beaux yeux bleus ourlés de cils pailletés d'or s'illuminèrent et son fin visage d'albâtre se fendit d'un sourire éclatant. Elle lui adressa un petit signe amical de la main.

Lucius se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Au-dessus de sa tête, les bougies s'enflammèrent brusquement et quelques étoiles explosèrent en feu d'artifice.

Narcissa eut une petite moue amusée et battit des cils avec grâce. Lucius, déjà passablement pétrifié, était comme ensorcelé.

Il finit cependant par lui sourire. Et elle lui sourit encore une fois en retour.

Au-dessus de leur tête, au-delà des cierges ensorcelés qui flottaient gracieusement, le plafond de Poudlard prit les couleurs intensément rosées du couchant où scintillaient déjà les premières étoiles du soir.

o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Voila, c'est fini. C'est pas mignon tout plein ?!

Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît ?

J'ai essayé d'équilibrer mes parties, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à faire une sorte de diptyque avec un long épilogue ... Enfin, ce n'est pas une dissertation !

D'autre part, il semblerait que j'ignore totalement la signification du mot « court » ... Mais bon, il m'est arrivé de faire pire ! Et jusque là, personne ne s'est encore plaint !

A bientôt pour ma prochaine fic, une vraie celle-là, pas un OS : It's all about Love ; ma vision des tomes 6 et 7 ... (effectivement, difficile d'en faire un OS )


End file.
